A Thin Line between Fact and Fantasy
by Miss Anonymous hp
Summary: The war has finally ended, but everybody except Harry and Ginny are dead. Desperate for another world where there isn't so much death, they are transported to a world where Tom Riddle never existed. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter One: The End of the Second War

**

Chapter One: The End of the Second War

**   
  
Harry Potter ducked quickly and the spell sailed over his head. He brought his wand back up and shouted, "_Stupefy!_" He hadn't expected it to strike; only to distract Voldemort long enough so that Harry could move.   
  
He could hear screaming all around him. The Order had long since arrived at Hogwarts to help put a stop to the Death Eaters, but every time Harry look around, they were down another person. Too many people had fallen on his side already, Albus Dumbledore being the first. He had given his life to give the first through fourth year students the time to escape through the secret tunnels to Hogsmeade. With his sacrifice, many had made it—others had not.   
  
A flash of green light went off somewhere to his left and he glanced over quickly to see if it had struck anybody. It had, and Harry's eyes widened in despair.   
  
"_RON!_" Hermione Granger shrieked as she abandoned the duel she was in and began to race over to the redheaded boy's side. She fell to her knees beside Ronald Weasley and began to shake him violently. "Ron! Wake up! _Please,_ oh God, _please!_" She cried.   
  
He didn't move.   
  
There was an awful ringing in his ears now, and only when he saw a flash of red light blast from in front of him, did he remember that he was in a duel. He ducked again. He could only hear the screaming now. Everything that Voldemort was saying—every spell that Voldemort was casting—no longer mattered.   
  
Harry glanced around him and felt his throat constrict from all of the death he saw. Bodies lied everywhere. Some of students, others of teachers. Either way, it was death.   
  
He looked back toward Voldemort just in time to see a bright light heading toward him. It was too late to move and when it hit him, he was thrown several yards back. He lied on the ground for a moment, trying to catch his breath, when he saw Voldemort's swift robes coming toward him. He quickly reached out to grab his wand only to realize that it wasn't there. He looked up into the face of the Dark Lord and inwardly gasped when he saw his wand in the hand of the enemy.   
  
"Death everywhere," Lord Voldemort hissed. "Isn't it… wonderful?" He gestured over Harry's shoulder, and he couldn't help it, he looked.   
  
Hermione's wand flew out of her hand and landed on the ground several meters from her. The Death Eater she was dueling raised his own wand and cried, "_Crucio!_" All he could hear were her screams for what felt like hours but was actually only seconds.   
  
He found himself on his feet as the spell was lifted off of her and the Death Eater stood over her. Harry ran forward—wand or no wand, he had to save her—but it was too late. The Death Eater raised his wand. "_Avada--!_"   
  
"_NO!_"   
  
"_Kedevra!_"   
  
And then she was no more. Harry stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening and his breathing painful.   
  
"Still brave, _Harry Potter?_ Still willing to fight?"   
  
Then he heard it: The high, cruel laugh that used to haunt his nightmares. Something painful was going on in Harry's heart. It was a hate that he never knew he could feel—much more hate than when Bellatrix had killed Sirius.   
  
Harry turned slowly to face Voldemort. The laughter continued ringing in his ears, though it was no longer Voldemort laughing—it was Harry's memory of him when he was just a baby when he had killed his mother and father—it was Harry's memory of him when he had just praised Bellatrix Lestrange for killing his godfather—it was Harry's memory of him when he had just watched everyone that Harry had ever loved be killed—and it was still ringing in Harry's ears, louder than ever before.   
  
Harry hoisted the sword of Godric Gryffindor out of his belt and raised it into the air. With a loud battle cry, he lunged it forward, striking Voldemort through the chest. "This is for my mother," he hissed. He then yanked it back out and plunged it into his stomach, "And for my father." He pulled it out again and plunged it again, "And for Sirius,"—and again—"and Dumbledore,"—and again—"and Ron,"—and again—"and Hermione,"—and again—"And for…"   
  
Voldemort was no longer moving. He was now a bloody heap on the ground. Harry stared, and slowly, he reached down and grasped his own wand in his hand. Voldemort's body began to shiver and shape. It was no longer a monster, but a man that had been manipulated by the pull of evil—Tom Riddle.   
  
Harry stared at the body for what seemed like ages. The battles around him seemed to have all stopped to stare as well. In one swift movement, he dropped the sword and raced toward the castle. He didn't stop once. He didn't know where he was going until he came to the entrance of a spiral staircase—the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Where the gargoyle had once stood was only ash and gravel now.   
  
He sprinted up the stairs, his breath coming out in short gasps. He clutched his wand tighter and tighter in his fist as he neared the office door which was blasted off of its hinges. He leaned against the doorway, breathing heavily, and scanned the room. Remus Lupin was leaning against the desk, clutching his ribs, staring at Harry sadly.   
  
"You're alive," Lupin gasped out.   
  
"So are you." Harry hated the fact that he sounded surprised.   
  
"Only barely." He lifted his arm from his side and showed a large gash where blood was slowly oozing from. "Tormentum Curse," he explained lightly, "kills you slowly from the inside out."   
  
Harry stared. He gulped, "Who--?"   
  
Lupin nodded toward a body in the corner of the room. "Rogue Death Eater. Bet he suspected that there was something of worth up here to steal. And he was right—that's why Dumbledore asked me to guard his office before he fell." He winced suddenly, and hissed in pain. "Up there, Harry—in that cabinet. Go over to it."   
  
Harry hesitated, but something in Lupin's voice made him go.   
  
"Open up the drawer—top shelf there. Do you see the little silver ball there? Grab it."   
  
He did as he was told. The minute his hand slipped around the little silver orb, warmth spread through his fingers and spread to the rest of his body. He was heavy—very heavy—but the moment he finally lifted it, it became feather light.   
  
"That is a-a Desidero Sphaera, or a-a Desire Sphere. It's yours. U-use it wisely," he gasped. He squeezed his eyes closed and Harry kneeled beside him.   
  
"What does it do?" Harry asked, his voice shaking.   
  
Lupin never answered him. His face relaxed and his breathing ceased. He looked so peaceful—as if he was sleeping.   
  
"Say hi to Mum and Dad for me," he whispered, "and Sirius… and Dumbledore… and Ron and Hermione… just say hi to everybody for me."   
  
Harry felt another pang of anger flash through him. He squeezed the sphere hard in his hand.   
  
"Harry?"   
  
He looked up quickly and saw Ginny Weasley, scratched up and bloody, standing in the doorway with her wand still in her hand.   
  
"Ginny. You made it." His voice was no more above a whisper.   
  
"So did you," she said, her voice shaking, "for a second I thought—I thought I was the only left." She took a deep breath and looked away from him. "It's over," she whispered, "the Death Eaters have fled at last."   
  
"But there's nothing to celebrate for. They've accomplished what they had come to do. They've murdered nearly everyone who was left in this building."   
  
"Nearly everyone, Harry, nearly." Her voice was shaking worse than ever and he saw that she was crying. "Nearly," whispered Ginny once more.   
  
He stood opened up his arms, offering an embrace which she took gladly as she began to sob into his shoulder. He held her tight, afraid that if he let go, she would die too.   
  
_I wish nobody had ever died. I wish… I wish none of this had ever happened. I wish Peter had never become a Death Eater, I wish Sirius had never been sent to Azkaban, I wish my parents had never had died, and I wish—I wish everybody was still with me now._   
  
A bright light was shining from the sphere in his hand, but he didn't take any notice to it. After all that time, he was finally given the time to mourn for everyone that was lost and he began to sob as well. They clung to each for what felt like hours, as the light shone brighter and brighter. And as the whole room was engulfed in light, both of them went limp against each other and fell into a heap on the ground, passed out. 


	2. Chapter Two: An Alternate Reality

**Chapter Two: An Alternate Reality**

  
  
_Only one couple was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Sirius ducked Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.   
  
The second jet of light hit him squarely in the chest.   
  
The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.   
  
He released the other boy, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too.   
  
It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch…   
  
And he saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on Sirius's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place.   
  
He heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing—Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second…   
  
But Sirius did not reappear.   
  
"SIRIUS!" he yelled, "SIRIUS!"   
  
He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he would pull him back out again…   
  
But as he reached the ground and sprinted toward the dais, Remus grabbed him around the chest, holding him back.   
  
"There's nothing you can do, Harry—"   
  
"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"   
  
"It's too late, Harry—"   
  
"We can still reach him—"   
  
He struggled viciously, but Remus would not let go…   
  
"There's nothing you can do, Harry… nothing… he's gone."_   
  
"He hasn't gone!"   
  
"James! Honey! Wake up, please!" A woman was pleading in his ear now. "Sirius is here; Sirius is safe!"   
  
He fought against her. He had to get to Sirius; he had to save him before it's too late—   
  
"JAMES! Wake up. It's me, Sirius. Come on, mate, wake up!"   
  
Breathing heavily, James Potter slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times as he felt somebody push his glasses into his hands. He sat up and put them on. Lily Potter, Sirius Black, and Haya Sasaki were hovering over him with concerned and confused faces. He was lying in the middle of the kitchen floor in Sirius's home.   
  
Rubbing his head, he squinted up at them, "What happened?"   
  
"We sent you to go fetch some silverware, but when you never returned we came to your rescue only to find you passed out and thrashing about. It was mad." Sirius explained offering a hand which James took.   
  
"Why did you pass out, James?" asked Lily worriedly.   
  
"I… don't know."   
  
"Easier question—why were you shouting on about my being gone?"   
  
James hesitated. "It was a weird dream—more like a nightmare." He collected his thoughts for a moment before going on to describe the dream.   
  
"And Remus held you back?"   
  
"Yes, but that's not the oddest part—the oddest part is that Remus called me Harry."   
  
"Harry? Why would he call you Harry? Do we even know a Harry?"   
  
"No—"   
  
"We know one," said Lily suddenly, her eyes unusually bright. "Harry Potter."   
  
"Our first born," James said slowly, "but why would I have a dream about him… after all this time?"   
  
"How old were you in the dream?"   
  
"No more than sixteen."   
  
Sirius stroked his goatee in thought. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped midway and looked over his shoulder. "Did you two hear something?" Without waiting for an answer, he turned around and walked into the living room quickly followed by Lily and James. "Ah, Remus! Rue!" he cried as Remus Lupin came tumbling out of the fireplace and nearly collided with Rue Miles-Lupin (though only a few knew her full title as all of her students called her Professor Miles), "You're late!"   
  
"Accept our apologies," said Remus with a smile.   
  
"I had to deal with a hysterical girl before I left," Rue explained as she hugged Lily and Haya in greeting, "and Remus refused to go ahead."   
  
"Oh dear, I hope she was alright?" said Lily.   
  
"Quite. She was just upset that she was being blamed for something that she insisted that she didn't do, though everyone in her class—including me—saw her do it."   
  
"Is it tough being a teacher?" asked Sirius with amusement.   
  
"Only sometimes, Padfoot."   
  
Remus and Rue took a step out from in front of the fireplace as it began to turn once again. After a moment, Peter Pettigrew and Kyria Otis shot out and landed in a heap on the floor. Sirius chuckled as he helped Peter and Kyria to their feet.   
  
"I'll never get used to that," grumbled Kyria, looking a bit shaken.   
  
"Aw! Sure you will!" said Haya optimistically.   
  
"Then it will take several more years of practice before I do," she said breathlessly. "Being a Muggle never gave me the advantages such as these. It's still all new to me."   
  
"You'll get used to it," assured Lily. "I did."   
  
"Thanks, Lily."   
  
"Well, now that the pleasantries are over with—and we're all here and healthy—" he cast James an odd look here, "let us go eat!"   
  
There were murmurs of agreement and everyone moved into the dining room and situated themselves. With a flick of Sirius's wand, the meal arrived. As they ate, the chatter around the table steadily increased and changed subjects every so often. As Haya was bringing in the desert (strawberry and apple pastries—her specialty) Peter cleared his throat and looked over at Kyria.   
  
She smiled shyly and nodded.   
  
He grinned. "Kyria and I have an announcement to make."   
  
"People usually organize the gathering themselves when they have an announcement," said Sirius, his eyes twinkling.   
  
Peter gave him a look.   
  
"But this is fine."   
  
Peter grinned again and put an arm around Kyria's shoulder. "We hope you aren't mad, but as you know, we haven't seen you all in nearly three months due to my job as a diplomat. Well, while we were in France—Kyria and I eloped."   
  
There was a shocked silence.   
  
Kyria cleared her throat and then added, "And I'm pregnant."   
  
There was another shocked silence.   
  
"Now," said Sirius, breaking the silence, "did you elope _because_ you're pregnant, or are you pregnant _because_ you eloped."   
  
Kyria went bright red.   
  
"_Sirius!_" Haya shrieked and slapped him on his arm.   
  
"I was just wondering," said Sirius innocently.   
  
"Neither," Peter said, "Kyria is only a month pregnant, we eloped two months ago."   
  
"Well," Lily said suddenly, "congratulations!"   
  
She shrieked like a school girl and pulled Kyria into a huge hug. Rue and Haya looked at each other before joining in the shrieking and hugging. As they pulled apart, they began talking about how Peter presented it to her and every so often the girls would stop talking to sigh romantically.   
  
The guys grinned at their mate and finally jumped out of the shocked state to pat him on the back and congratulate him as well. He smiled proudly, feeling the best he had in a long while.   
  
"Now," said Lily loudly, though she looked as if she was only speaking to the women, "the only Marauder who needs to get his act together is Sirius."   
  
The women laughed and the men chuckled as they turned to look at Sirius only to see that he was no longer standing there. James spun around the room, "Sirius?"   
  
It appeared that he had not listened to a thing that Lily had just said. He was staring out the window with a confused look on his face. After a moment he said, "James, do you have a relative—like a brother or something—that I don't know about?"   
  
"No," said James slowly.   
  
"Then why is your twin right outside my house?" 


	3. Chapter Three: A Second Chance

**Chapter Three: A Second Chance**

  
  
A boy with messy black hair opened his emerald eyes slowly as he blinked away the sun. His head was throbbing and nearly every inch of him felt numb. He opened his mouth to take a deep breath only to find a fist-full of hair suddenly clogging it. He tried to sit up, but something was weighing him down. He looked down the bridge of his nose blearily (his glasses seemed to have either fallen off or broken) and saw fiery locks of red hair in his face. He blinked a few times trying to register what was going on.   
  
They were outside lying in a field. If Harry squinted, he could make out a few houses a long way off. He reached around and felt his hand grope some glass and picked them up. They were his glasses—bent and broken. He rolled over onto his side and Ginny who was lying on top of him rolled off of him. Her face was so pale, and though he knew that she was naturally pale, she looked extraordinarily pale. He felt her forehead, cheeks, and neck with the back of his hand and then compared them with his own. She was burning up.   
  
He brushed her hair out of her face and looked at her. As if hoping she would answer, he said, "Wake up, will you?" He paused and looked down at his hands. "Where are we?" His eyes widened slightly.   
  
Harry swallowed nervously and stood shakily. He squinted in the direction of the houses. "I suppose we could head that way," he said to himself.   
  
Looking back down at Ginny, Harry rubbed his hands together and wrapped his arms around her waist. He took a deep breath and heaved her off the ground and onto his shoulder. He stood there for a moment to check that she was secure before setting off.   
  
He walked slowly and steadily through the field still feeling very much confused. His legs were starting to ache as he walked onto the road that led into town. He walked through the streets, looking for someone to help him or at least tell him where he could get help, but everywhere he looked it seemed deserted. He felt worry settle into his heart. What if everyone had abandoned this town recently because some horribly aggressive ghosts or ghouls were about? The thought made him shiver.   
  
Harry stopped in the middle of a four-way street and looked before him and beside him on each side. None of the roads looked promising. He thought that perhaps he should just choose a house to rest in until the morning, but the thought of entering a house that might not be as abandoned as it looked made him nervous. He chose his left and walked onward.   
  
There was absolutely nobody around here either. He was starting to get impatient with worry. What was he supposed to do? If Ginny's temperature told him anything then it stated that she was seriously ill and needed a potion or even a Muggle antidote as quick as possible. He thought about what would happen if she didn't receive one. His heart hammered.   
  
_No,_ he thought to himself, _do not think about that! She's going to be okay… she's going to be just fine! She's strong and way too stubborn to leave me anyway._   
  
He smiled at the thought. He suddenly felt her moving on his shoulder and paused to her down on the walkway in front of one of the empty houses. It wasn't like he thought; she wasn't waking up. Instead she was shivering uncontrollably. His eyes widened. He patted her cheek and leaned down close to her.   
  
"Ginny, wake up," he said. "Ginny, you have to wake up. C'mon, Ginny, you're stronger than this. _Wake up! **Please**!_"   
  
Ginny continued to shiver, but she didn't wake up.   
  
"Ginny, oh _please_—"   
  
"Excuse me," said a female voice from behind him.   
  
Harry started and spun around just in time to see a tall Asian woman materialize in front of him. She had straight black hair that fell just slightly past her shoulders and had olive skin. She was wearing a grey robe over her Muggle slacks and blouse.   
  
"Do you need some help?" she asked.   
  
She had her wand in her hand, though it didn't look like she was going to use it. Even so, just seeing it made him nervous. He looked back at Ginny and resolved to push that nervousness away. He had always been a risk taker before this war started; it was time to start trusting people again. If it wasn't for himself, then, at least, he needed to do it for Ginny.   
  
"Yes, please," he said hesitantly. "I-I think she's sick… I don't know I'm not a Healer."   
  
"Neither am I," admitted the witch, but she didn't come any closer. "I know a bit about medicine, however. Do you go to Hogwarts?"   
  
Harry looked down and noticed that he was wearing his Hogwarts robes still. He stared at the Gryffindor emblem for a moment before looking back up at the witch and realized that she was waiting for a moment. He nodded.   
  
"Yes, I go to Hogwarts—or I did. I don't know," he said slowly.   
  
He truly didn't know as he wasn't even sure if Hogwarts was fit to help students learn the art of witchcraft and wizardry anymore or not. He remembered the Astronomy Tower left in ruins after the Death Eaters blew it apart with the Weasley Twins inside of it. He remembered the Great Hall's ceiling in shambles after the first attack on the castle. He remembered the number of floors that had collapsed and the number of walls that had been blown out. The castle's walls still stood, but the interior was more or less just debris.   
  
"You don't know much of anything do you?" said the witch.   
  
"Does that really matter?" asked Harry desperately. "Please, you have to help her, or at least tell me how _I_ can."   
  
"I'm just making sure that I can trust you," said the witch slowly as she took another step toward them. "Your appearance is kind of surprising as you look exactly like a friend of mine."   
  
Harry looked up at the woman. Though, in all truth, she was the same race as Cho Chang, she looked nothing like her. Other than her, he had no idea who this woman could be, especially as she looked to be twice his age at the most. He shook his head not knowing what else to say. When she didn't say anything after a while, he turned his attention back to Ginny who was still shivering. He reached his hand up and pushed her hair out of her face.   
  
"I don't know what to tell you, ma'am," he said slowly as he took one of Ginny's pale hands into his own, "but I'm no threat to you. All I ask for is your help. I do not know where I am and I have no clue where to go. You are, so far, my only hope. I'm afraid for her health; that is all. If I was afraid for my own safety I would be suspicious of you too, but I can't risk that. Not when I've already lost so many people dear to me—I do not wish to lose her too. Don't you understand? I _love_ her, and even though it may be as simple as a fever, I do _not_ want her to die or even get ill. I just want her to be safe and sound—do you understand, ma'am? I need your help, _please_."   
  
When he looked back up at the witch, he was surprised to see her eyes watering. She looked behind her as if expecting somebody to come out of the house behind before. When she turned back toward him, she was smiling.   
  
"I'm not sure how you did it," she said with an emotional sniff, "but you've managed to convince truly and fully. My sweetheart says, however, that if you are lying that you will regret it."   
  
Harry looked around confusedly. He gave the witch an odd look and worried for her sanity as it was clear that there was nobody around except for the three of them. He suddenly wondered if her 'sweetheart' was under an invisibility cloak. His regular paranoia began to settle in as the witch kneeled beside Ginny and felt her forehead. Her eyes widened.   
  
"She's burning up!"   
  
"I know," Harry moaned, "that's why I think she needs a Healer or some sort of Fever-Reducer Salve, but I was never good in this area."   
  
The witch looked over her shoulder again as if listening to somebody. She nodded and turned back to Harry, "A Muggle friend of mine is a retired Muggle doctor. She says she'll be able to help once we get this girl inside."   
  
Harry was really starting to worry for the witch's sanity when he saw a piece of parchment appear out of then air. He saw the witch smile and take the parchment with a swift 'Thanks'. She read the parchment and nodded before holding out the parchment to him.   
  
"Memorize that address," said the witch, "and think about it."   
  
On the piece of parchment was a Floo and Muggle address written in sloppy handwriting so that he had to squint to see what it said.   
  
_

The Black Estate, family, and all those who reside within its walls may be found at   
Number Thirty-Six, Jurinia Morris Avenue, Cornwall

_   
  
Harry blinked as he realized where he had seen something close to his before. He was about to say something when another thing on the parchment made his eyes widen. _Black_. He knew that the name Black was common, but still, was it coincidence that he would show up in front of a house with the family of Black?   
  
"Black?" he breathed. "As in Siri—"   
  
"Shh!" the witch hissed, though she looked slightly surprised. "Don't say that out hear. Just think about what it says so we can go inside."   
  
The witch pulled out her wand and caught the parchment on fire, but Harry hardly noticed. His mind was moving so quickly that he could hardly process what was going on. He swallowed and then thought about what the paper had said. As he got to Cornwell, a house and several people standing in front of the house came into focus. He stared.   
  
"_Impossible!_" he gasped.   
  
The witch looked up at him. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"   
  
Harry couldn't answer, however, as his eyes suddenly rolled back in his head and he promptly passed out. 


	4. Chapter Four: A Dream, A Wish, A Desire

**Chapter Four: A Dream, a Wish, a Desire**

  
  
After they had spotted the boy outside the window, the eight adults had a furious debate about who would go out and see what he was up to. Haya, fed up with all of their persisting, told them all quite forwardly that the other seven of them were all wanted either dead, captured, or tortured because they were a threat to the dark side or married to a threat. As Haya was the only one that wasn't a threat or married to a threat, she had finally been the one to talk the others into letting her go.   
  
When the boy passed out, Haya had freaked and tried to revive him only to find out that he had only fainted. There was no reason why he should faint, they thought, unless he was really surprised about the house and the others suddenly appearing. From what they could tell, however, the boy already seemed to know quite a lot about magic and therefore shouldn't have gotten shocked by them suddenly appearing, unless of course it was the people that shocked him into fainting.   
  
That then led them to why the boy looked exactly like James with green eyes and a lightening shaped scar on his forehead. Remus had reported that the only way to get a scar of that nature was to be hit by a very powerful curse, which curse, however, he did not know. The boy, they noticed, seemed to be very skinny for his age, but they could tell that he was a very powerful wizard. They didn't need to test him to know that.   
  
The girl was another mystery entirely. The fever had only been an after effect of a curse that she had apparently been hit by an hour or so before that her body had repelled. The curse was a very dark one and for her body to repel it made her a very powerful witch. From just glancing at her, one would think that she was apart of the Weasley family with her red hair and freckles, but as the Weasleys only had sons; they knew that was impossible.   
  
Both children, however, were badly beaten. On closer inspection, they saw that their robes were splattered with blood and spell residue. There was also white dust on their robes and in their hair that they later realized was crushed stone as if a building had began to collapse while they had been inside. There was no doubt about it; both kids had been in a furious battle only a few hours before when they had suddenly arrived in Cornwall.   
  
As the adults helped the two unconscious children into sleepwear so that they were more comfortable, they decided to search their other clothes for any idea on how they had gotten there. In the girl's pockets, they found several joke products, a few potion vials, and her wand. All of the things, they saw, could be used to her advantage in a battle. In the boy's pockets, they found several potion vials, an old piece of parchment that they found on closer inspection was the Marauders' Map, his wand, and an odd black orb. They had no idea how the boy came across the Marauders' Map, but if the battle had been at Hogwarts, they knew that could have come in handy. The orb, however, was kind of out of place and Sirius took it upon himself to research it and see what it actually was.   
  
Haya, because she had already spoken with the boy, took it upon herself to watch after him. Lily, however, said that she felt an odd connection with him and continually checked on him. It was almost as if this boy was her son and he was ill. More than once, one of the other adults found her dabbing his forehead with a damp cloth. They thought that the boy would wake soon as he had only fainted, but when Kyria inspected him more closely, she announced that he was suffering from exhaustion. He wasn't expected to wake till the next day at the least.   
  
Rue, who had always had an affinity for children even when she was just a child herself, took it upon herself to watch after the girl. She was quite adapted to watch after the ill as her husband always fell ill once a month. Though she didn't seem to have the same connection with the girl as Lily did with the boy, she did care for her. After only two hours with the unconscious girl, she was able to report that the girl was obviously a prankster, a Gryffindor, right-handed, and an agile dueller. The men had grinned at the prankster part, already dreaming of corrupting the poor girl's mind.   
  
Instead of having breakfast the next morning, they checked on the two guests. Lily, James, Peter, and Remus followed Rue to the girl's room. They stood watching her as she checked the usual vitals and such. Sirius suddenly busted into the room with a wide grin on his.   
  
"You remember that weird little black orb thing?" he asked.   
  
They nodded.   
  
"Well, I found out what it is. It took loads of research, but I finally—"   
  
A quiet moan cut him off. Rue whipped around and stared at the girl as her eyes shut tightly before squinting against the light. She glanced at Rue and a confused look danced across her face.   
  
"Where am I?"   
  
"Cornwall in the Black Manor Estate," said Rue promptly.   
  
"Black…?" she muttered as if remembering something. She shook her head. "Where's Harry?"   
  
"Harry?" asked James.   
  
The girl glanced over at him and did a double take. Her eyes widened as she forced herself to sit up and stare at the five people standing behind Rue. Her mouth was hanging open in shock and her face, which had been returning to its original colour, suddenly went pale again. She began to mouth wordlessly at them as if trying to get some words out, but couldn't get her voice to work.   
  
At last, she gasped out, "_Impossible!_"   
  
"What's impossible?" asked Rue, confused as she shot her husband and surrogate family a confused look, which they returned.   
  
Instead of answering, she threw the blanket over her head as if trying to hide. In a clear voice, she said, "I am going insane."   
  
Rue blinked at the lump on the bed that was the girl and turned her gaze to the other five occupants in the room who were looking just as confused as she felt. Shrugging, she said, "Maybe you better go?"   
  
Remus nodded. "We'll be in the kitchen."   
  
"Okay," said Rue.   
  
She watched as the five of them slowly left the room. She looked back at the girl. She reached over and pulled the blanket off of her head. The girl looked up at her, glanced around the room, and sighed.   
  
"Why are you going insane?" asked Rue.   
  
"Because it's impossible for those people to be here, in this room, at this very moment," said the girl promptly.   
  
"Why is it impossible for them to be here?" said Rue slowly. "Do you know them?"   
  
"If their names are Lily and James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew, yes, I know them—or did, I don't know."   
  
Rue was reminded of the boy's same innocent confusion that he had expressed. She was surprised that the girl knew all of their names. Not to mention the way she said them made her almost believe that the girl believed them to be dead or worse. "Are they supposed to be somewhere else?" she finally asked after a stretched out pause.   
  
The girl looked up at Rue for a moment as if considering her answer. Then, without another word, she grabbed the blanket and threw it back over her head. Rue took that as a signal that the conversation was over. She stood slowly and hesitated before leaving the room.   
  
At the doorway, she said, "If you get hungry, just tell me, okay?"   
  
She saw the lump bob up and down, which she took as a nod and closed the door behind her. Shaking her head in confusion, she followed the corridor down the stairs and through the Dining Room until she got to the kitchen.   
  
Rue found them huddled around the table, retelling what happened to Haya who looked as if she had come down for a cup of tea. She wore the same expression of confusion as the rest of them. When Rue entered the kitchen, they stopped talking and looked at her as if hoping she had an explanation. Rue just sighed and shrugged.   
  
"What did she say when we left?" asked Lily.   
  
"She knew all of your names," she said slowly, "and she said that it was impossible for you guys to be here."   
  
"It's impossible for us to be here?" said James incredulously. "Sirius _lives_ here!"   
  
"I don't think she meant here as in—_in this house,_" explained Rue, "I think she meant here as in—_alive_. I know it's crazy, but I just got the feeling that when she said your names she believed you all to be dead—or worse."   
  
"That's impossible," squeaked Peter.   
  
"No," said Sirius, shaking his head, "not impossible."   
  
"What?" exclaimed Haya. "Do you mean to tell me that I'm dating a dead guy?"   
  
Sirius chuckled. "Yes, babe, you're dating a dead guy."   
  
She glared at him.   
  
"As I was saying, do you remember me telling you that I figured out what that little black orb was? Well, it's a Desidero Sphaera," said Sirius.   
  
Remus's eyes widened. "Desire Sphere?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"So you believe that they are from a different reality where we are dead and they used this Desire Sphere to come here?"   
  
"It's just a theory," said Sirius, "but yes, that's exactly what I think."   
  
"Hello, for us simple minded folk here, what in the wizarding world is a Desire Sphere?" asked James.   
  
"It's a cursed orb that grants anybody who is touching it their dreams—their wishes—their _desires_ in the blink of an eye. They were said to be all but extinct. The only one known to exist in the past century was owned by Dumbledore and that has been destroyed," explained Remus.   
  
"Why is it cursed?" asked Peter.   
  
Remus opened his mouth to explain when they heard a bang from upstairs that made them all start. They looked upward where shouting was quickly followed.   
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" It was Kyria.   
  
"Where's Ginny?" bellowed the boy's voice.   
  
"Harry?" cried the girl.   
  
"Where are you going—_hey!_ Get back here, you're not well yet—"   
  
_SLAM!_   
  
By this time all seven adults had jumped to their feet and ran up to see what the commotion was about. They found Kyria banging on the girl's door shouting that they better let her in. Haya whipped out her wand and was about to unlock it with a simple spell, when Sirius held out his hand to stop her. He pulled out his wand and tapped the door. The voices from inside instantly magnified and they stayed quiet as the listened to the conversation from inside. 


	5. Chapter Five: What Is Real and What Is N...

**AshenWolf:** I feel so honoured that you not only put me on alert, but on your favourite story list as well! Thank you so much! And I'm sorry for leaving you at a cliff hanger, but it had to happen. The story just wouldn't have been as good with hearing the ranting from the adults' point of view. I'm also sorry to say that we don't get a Harry breakdown in this chapter, instead we get Redhead Ramblings (which is my alternate title for this chapter ). Will Harry break down? Yes, he will, eventually, and it will be quite the show!   
  
**Siriusly-0bsessed:** Did it really make you go teary-eyed? Wow. I knew it was sad, but I didn't think it was that sad! I feel radiant to know that my story affected you so much. Also, I'm sorry at leaving you at a cliff hanger as well. Please don't hate me for this chapter!   
  
**Night-Owl123:** Thank you! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for the update?   
  
**RyanKathrynCelia:** Thank you!   
  
**ginnylilianpotter:** Oh no! I wouldn't want to make you go insane! I hope I didn't wait too long for updating. I just wanted to make sure that all of Ginny's rants were perfectly worded. Why did I make Ginny so talkative? Well, Ron always said that she was and I imagined if she was hysterical she would act like this. Not to mention that it was fun to write. Thank you for the compliment! I hope I don't have to go into hiding…   
  


**Chapter Five: What Is Real and What Is Not**

  
  
When Harry awoke in the strange room, he immediately groped for his wand only to find that he was no longer wearing his robes let alone carrying his wand. He had swallowed nervously before looking around the room. There was only one other person in the room and that was a woman. She was humming to herself as she sat in a chair by his bed and reading.   
  
The woman had very long brown hair that looked very curly. It was pulled back into a messy braid. At first glance the woman looked very tanned, but then he noticed that the tan was actually freckles and her skin colour was actually quite fair. He could see that she had long eyelashes and when she finally turned to look at him, he also saw that her eyes were crystal blue. She smiled at him.   
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked.   
  
He didn't answer. He gave the blue room a curious look before asking, "What happened?"   
  
"Well, after you memorized the address, you fainted—from shock I suppose—and we brought up here to this room."   
  
Harry swallowed. Yes, he had passed out from shock, but not because the house had appeared. It was who he had seen. He knew that he must have imagined it as it was impossible that those people were standing there, but it had seemed so real. He took a deep breath. There was only one way to find out if he had imagined it or not.   
  
"This is the Black Estate, yes?"   
  
"Yes, that's right."   
  
"Who owns the Black Estate?"   
  
"Sirius Black," the woman said promptly.   
  
Harry jumped up, startling the woman. "What?" he cried.   
  
The woman also jumped up. He saw that she was nearly a foot shorter than him. "You need to rest. You lie down right this moment. I don't know what I said to upset you so much, but frankly, I don't care. Now lie back down." She reminded him of Madam Pomfrey from Hogwarts.   
  
A thought suddenly entered his head. "Where's Ginny?" he asked.   
  
"Who's Ginny?" asked the woman.   
  
Harry felt panic enter his stomach. He ran past the woman and threw open the door. He ran out into the corridor and looked both left and right. There was scarlet carpet on the floor, the same as in the room, but the walls in the hallway were white.   
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" the woman cried, running after him.   
  
"Where's Ginny?" Harry bellowed.   
  
"Harry?" a girl cried. Harry recognized the voice right away. It was Ginny.   
  
The other woman would not let him go, however. She ran after him even as he threw open random doors looking for the redhead. "Where are you going—_hey!_" He opened another door and saw Ginny sitting in a bed draped with purple sheets. He stepped inside. "Get back here, you're not well yet—"   
  
_SLAM!_   
  
Harry locked the door before falling to his knees beside her bed. "Do you have your wand?" he asked. She shook her head. "Then they'll probably come barging in here any minute."   
  
"Perhaps they'll give us our privacy?" she asked hopefully. Harry didn't think they would. He listened intently. There was nothing. After nearly five minutes of just sitting there, Harry's knees were starting to hurt, so he stood and sat beside Ginny on the bed. There was another silence.   
  
"How are you feeling?" Harry asked lamely.   
  
This, however, seemed to set Ginny off because she suddenly jumped not much unlike Harry had a few moments before, and cried, "How am I feeling!? How do you think I'm feeling!? I woke up in a strange house in the same room with people I believed to be dead! You want to know who those people were, Harry? Well, the one that first got my attention first was your potential twin, but then I thought, wait a minute, Harry doesn't have a twin. So who could he be but your dad? But, of course, your dad is dead—and wait, so is your mom, but there she was standing right next to your dad as if it was normal for dead people to roam the earth.   
  
"Then, next to her smiling that silly lopsided grin that I still remember from two years ago was Sirius-I thought he was dead-Black. Well, I learned from experience that where's there one pup, there's the other and 'lo and behold there was Remus Lupin back from the dead! And oh so bloody soon! As if that isn't enough, mind you, standing beside him was Peter Pettigrew not only alive—oh no, not only alive—but happy and content and friendly! I swear, Harry, he looked nothing like I remember him, but I'd bet my wand that was Peter Pettigrew any day.   
  
"Oh, what a lovely dream, Harry—because this has to be a dream to have them all back and smiling—but I don't want to wake up! Don't tell me to wake up, Harry, because I don't want to. I want to stay in this glorious dream for eternity. And don't you tell me that I shouldn't want to stay here because I didn't know any of them as well of you, because that would be a load of dung!   
  
"Who helped Sirius clean that horrid house that they called a headquarters? Me and Remus! That's right! Before Hermione came it was basically just the three of us cleaning, because men were too above cleaning. I was a Weasley woman so of course I had to clean—none of my brothers even thought of cleaning. It was too below them. Men don't clean after all! And when I pointed out that Sirius and Remus were cleaning as well they just said that it was Sirius's house so he had to and that Sirius was Remus's best friend so of course he would help. Bloody useless brothers! Had to my arse! But the point is that during that time I got to know Remus and Sirius!   
  
"And then when Sirius died—did you know that I cried just as much if not more than you? I cried too, Harry, but oh no, you never asked! Then in my fifth year I had to train with Remus—it wasn't just you, Harry. You weren't the only one with the private tutor; he was my private tutor as well. After all, Tom Riddle didn't want to just kill you, he wanted to kill me too because I was too strong to just keel over and die the moment I got my hands on that stupid diary. So I got to know him just as well as you!   
  
"So I do have a reason to be upset—or happy—or I don't even know what I'm supposed to be feeling right now. I'm just so bloody confused. Bottom line is, don't wake me up from this dream if this is a dream because this is a wonderful dream and I want to keep dreaming it. Or if I'm insane then just tell me I'm insane then I can continue being insane and enjoying being insane in my insane little dream. Dreaming. Insane. Whatever. Either way, I'm happy, and just leave me be. Please!"   
  
There was a long silence where Ginny plopped down on the bed beside Harry to catch her breath. Harry stared at her wondering how she had said all of that without having to stop for a full pause to breathe. He smiled at the thought of how Hermione had first introduced herself but suddenly frowned. Thinking of Hermione hurt too much.   
  
"Ginny?" he asked tenderly.   
  
"I'm sorry, Harry," she wailed suddenly. "I didn't mean to go off on you like that. It's just all of this got to me and I needed to get all of that off my chest. So, you were there and I just thought you'd listen. I didn't think of the fact that I'd be nearly blaming you for everything and nothing at the same time—"   
  
"Ginny?" he interrupted, sensing another tirade coming along.   
  
"Yes, Harry?"   
  
"You're not dreaming and you're not insane, or at least if you are then so am I." He took a deep breath. "I saw the five of them as well. Right before I passed out. It was too much to take in, I suppose, with everything that had happened in the last week."   
  
"Has it really been a week?" asked Ginny, resting her head on his shoulder.   
  
"Unless I've got my dates messed up, then yes it has," muttered Harry.   
  
"Too much has happened, Harry," sighed Ginny. "Just too much has happened."   
  
"What do you mean?" he murmured.   
  
"What do I mean?" she repeated hoarsely. "What do you think I mean?" She stood again and began to pace the length of the room. "In less than seven days, my whole family has been killed, but I wasn't. Why? Because I was too slow to get there to die with them. Did you know that I was at the base of the Astronomy Tower when it was destroyed? I had decided to check on the twins—you know, because they were attacking the Death Eaters from above with their inventions and just regular spells—when suddenly I felt the building begin to shake. I ducked into the closest classroom, cast a shielding charm over my head, and waited for the ceiling to stop falling. Once it did, I walked out of the classroom to find the Astronomy Tower gone. I couldn't believe it—Fred and George couldn't have been in there when it happened, but I did a body search just in case and there they were—bloodied and crushed. And I—I just wanted to scream."   
  
Harry swallowed. He hadn't known, truly he hadn't. She wasn't done, however, and continued on.   
  
"I had to tell my parents. I had to let them know. I didn't want them to find out from the taunts of Death Eaters. I could already see it in my mind—they would mention the twins' deaths and my parents would hesitate and the Death Eaters would strike. I couldn't let that happen. I was crying—oh, Merlin—I was crying _so_ hard as I ran through the corridors. I knew where they were—they were helping the other sixth years escape from the chaos—they were on the third floor with Charlie and Tonks protecting them. I was running down the stairs from the forth to the third when I finally saw them. I was just about shout out to them when I saw several flashes of green light and—they just died without a second thought. They just fell over dead. I heard laughing as I stood there—I was frozen, I didn't know what to do. I had seen people die before, of course, but never my own family. I ran down there to make sure—I don't what I was trying to make sure, but the only thing I remember was that I saw Tonks and Charlie dead as well—then I lost it. I now know what people meant by revenge is sweet, because I wanted it. Oh, I wanted it so bad."   
  
The way she was talking nearly made Harry shiver but he caught himself before he did; she gave a hollow sort of laugh through her tears and continued in a harsh voice that he had never heard come from her.   
  
"The next few days, I got my chance and I took it. I became a good for nothing murderer again and _again_ and _**again**_. I never once stopped to feel remorse; I never once stopped to feel guilty. Then when Malfoy was killed by his own father—I was so shocked, I didn't know what to do. I should have hit him with a curse—any curse—right then, but I didn't. Bill did, and he paid the price for it. Malfoy killed Bill _and_ Fleur all in one stream of curses. He hadn't seen me or I would have been dead, but I then hit him with a Stunning Hex. I wanted to kill—you have no idea how much I wanted to kill him—but I couldn't. I just stood over him with my wand outstretched ready to once again repeat those two dreadful words, but I couldn't. That's when I broke down and fell by his—not my mother's or my father's or my brother's, but by Lucius-god damn-Malfoy's side and cried. That's when you defeated Voldemort."   
  
He stared at her. He couldn't help it; his mouth had fallen open in shock. She was still pacing and her tears were falling faster than ever, but she didn't even seem to acknowledge them.   
  
"I knew that you had defeated Voldemort the moment the Death Eaters began to run, and I wanted to go to you. You have no idea how badly I wanted to go to you. As I was running toward where I knew you and Voldemort were duelling however, I saw Percy's body and I stumbled. I went onward, however—then I saw Ron's and Hermione's bodies. It was _too_ much, Harry. I felt my mind go numb with shock. My whole family, Harry—my whole bloody family was dead. Then you weren't anywhere to be found either and I thought—I thought you had been killed as well. I panicked. I began to tear through the whole castle looking for you until I remembered Dumbledore's office. I didn't want to go in there. Losing Dumbledore had been our first loss in this battle, and I couldn't help but cringe at the thought of going up there, but I had to find you. I had to make sure you were alright. I couldn't take another breath not knowing whether or not you were living. So, I went up there, and I found you, and Remus, and…"   
  
She suddenly fell to her knees and began to sob. Harry was shocked for a moment before getting to the floor beside her. He pulled her toward him and this time it was Ginny clinging to Harry instead of the other way around. Her tears quickly began to dampen his borrowed robes, but he didn't care. He rocked her back and forth whispering in her ear.   
  
_THUMP!_   
  
Harry and Ginny started and they flew apart. The abrupt sound hadn't come from inside the room. They shared a look before nodding at each other. Slowly and quietly they stood and tiptoed toward the closed door. As Ginny furiously wiped her tears away, Harry reached toward the knob nervously. 


	6. Chapter Six: The Beginning Again

**Night-Owl123:** Thank you so much! I'm sorry I took so long to update!   
  
**Gee-Unit:** Oh my Merlin! Really, like Rowling herself? Oh, I feel all giddy now! You've made my day with that review! But I'm sorry that I got you confused... things will be explained, later, I promise!   
  
**denaumo:** Thank you and here's more!   
  
**AshenWolf:** Yes, I wanted her to be so crazy hysterical that she would say things that would make you go, "GASP! Did she just say that!?" The adults' reactions aren't really detailed, unfortunately, because you get more on that later when you get a face-to-face confrontation. I feel evil now because the THUMP was not somebody fainting! Muahahaha! You'll get your Harry breakdown soon--as you can probably tell from this chapter, that "WHY ME!?" screeching and yelling is about to come up. A guy can only take so much, you know?   
  
**Si-FiAdict246:** Gar. I feel horrible. It's taken me SO long to update. I know most of you are like, "That's because you were working on your other story only to have it DELETED!" But no! That's not it! It was this stupid little poem in this chapter that got me all in a fizz, I swear! And I still don't like it--if anybody feels like rewriting it, be my guest! I'm no good at poetry, gar.   
  
**evil-pillow:** Thank you!   
  
**LimaBean0501:** Thank you and so sorry for taking so long in the update!   
  
**spectra2:** Thank you!   
  
**randomperson:** You can never tell if "interesting..." is a compliment or a comment telling you that "You are a complete lunatic for writing such a thing but I'll continue to read anyway because it's so weird!" Hehe. Just thought I'd point that out.   
  
**Encaitarince:** Sigh. Another peson that makes me feel bad for taking so long. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner, I promise! Thank you so much, by the way!   
  
**Lady Phoenix Slytherin:** I know it's sad, but it has to be sad or there will be no plot and it'll just be a big soap opera! You are the only person who has read this and gotten their update the same day. You're the lucky one.   
  
**

Chapter Six: The Beginning Again

**   
  
In all truth, they had been hoping that the boy—Harry—would be the one to talk, and perhaps prove Sirius's theory wrong or right. When they first put the spell on the door however, the only words they heard was a question asked by the boy if the girl was alright. It turned out to be the girl—Ginny—that gave them the information they needed. Lily and James had gone pale when it was said that Harry was actually their son.   
  
Then Ginny began calling off names of her family. Remus recognized the family instantly and had to swallow from making a comment about it. He searched his brain for something to do about the matter and the only option played in his head over and over again. He didn't particularly like this option, however, because the reactions to his decision could be one of many.   
  
Halfway through Ginny's second speech, Remus realized that James and Lily had slid down the wall into a sitting position, both looking rather pale. He wondered briefly if he should force Sirius to end the spell so that they could calm down, but he couldn't bring himself to. He wanted to hear else Ginny had to say, no matter how wrong it was.   
  
It wasn't until her speech had stopped and had turned to nothing but heart wrenching sobs did he tap Sirius on the shoulder. The Marauders had always been close—and James and Sirius had always been like brothers—but Remus and Sirius had a bond to be able to understand each other without even opening their mouth. It was this close bond between the two of them that used to make sure that their pranks back in school went off without a hitch. It was also this close bond that helped them during duels. It was one of the only advantages they had against the other side.   
  
Sirius nodded back in return and whispered the counter spell. The others were now looking at the two of them as though expecting them to explain everything that they had just heard. Remus nodded his head toward the stairs and turned without waiting to see if they understood his meaning or not. Thoughts were running through his head so quickly that he almost couldn't comprehend them.   
  
He gestured for everybody to sit, but he continued to stand and started to pace the length of the kitchen. He realized, with a small smile, that Sirius was also pacing at the other end of the table. It seemed they were thinking the same thing and he could tell that the others knew it was well. Remus paused slightly and caught Sirius's eye. They stared at each other for a moment before sighing simultaneously.   
  
"Are you going to explain to us what's so bad that has you two nearly freaking out?" asked James, sounding slight annoyed and slightly apprehensive. "Lots of horrible things happened in their reality, but that's not going to happen in ours—is it? That's not the curse, is it?"   
  
"No," sighed Remus, "that's not the curse, but—"   
  
_THUMP!_   
  
They all jumped and spun around toward the sound. Remus slowly pulled out his wand and he heard James and Sirius following him. He snuck toward the living room, his wand being held tightly to his chest. He took a deep breath by the door before pouncing into the room, wand outstretched.   
  
He was met with a wand in his face, and his face broke into a relieved smile.   
  
He put his wand back into his belt and sighed. "You could have informed us you were coming. You gave us all quite a start."   
  
Behind him, he heard Sirius and James snarl at the same time, "_Snape!_"   
  
"My apologies," he said, sounding not at all sorry as he put his own wand away. "As there is no means to contact you while you are here other than to Floo from you office, I had no choice but to come unannounced."   
  
Remus held up his hand. "There is no need to explain, Severus. I was merely throwing a comment out there to explain my own actions."   
  
Snape nodded. "Here is the Fever-Reducing Salve you requested, Headmaster. It should be consumed within the hour or it will become useless." He looked past Remus and into the kitchen where the door was still standing open. His eyes narrowed. "May I inquire as to who the potion is for?"   
  
James growled. "No you may not—"   
  
"Of course," interrupted Remus as he turned around, giving James a warning look as he walked back into the kitchen with the three men following. "I think we could use your help actually." Remus looked at Sirius as he said this.   
  
Very slowly, Sirius nodded. "I agree," he spat. He then turned to James as if to explain his statement. "We really could use his… _expertise._"   
  
James's eyes narrowed, but he slowly nodded and lowered himself into a chair beside Lily. Remus sighed and began to pace once more, a habit he had first picked up from Sirius. Very suddenly, he stopped and turned to Snape with sharp eyes.   
  
"Do you know what a Desidero Sphaera is?"   
  
"Of course," said Snape, as though the question was an insult to his intelligence. "But they are said to be extinct."   
  
"They are," Remus agreed, "in our reality, at least."   
  
Snape's eyes widened as the full meaning of the other man's sentence hit him.   
  
"We had two visitors earlier today," he continued. "Two very peculiar visitors who had no idea where they were or how they got here. One of them—the girl—was unconscious with a very high temperature. That is why I asked for the Salve. The other—the boy—was awake and looked remarkably a lot like James but quickly passed out as well. When they finally woke up earlier today, we put a Magnification Charm on their door and listened in on their conversation to gain more information. We now have names to go with faces. The girl is Ginny Weasley and the boy is Harry Potter."   
  
Snape went rigid and shook his head. "Impossible," he spat. "Both of those children are dead and have been for over sixteen years."   
  
"In our reality, yes, but not in their reality. Remember the Desidero Spheara? We are almost positive that they used it to come to our reality, though unintentionally."   
  
The black-haired man's eyes narrowed. "If that is true, Headmaster, you do know the consequences will be dire."   
  
Remus sighed and ran a hand through his greying hair. "I know which is why we need your help. Is there anyway that you could create the potion?"   
  
"I could, but whether or not it'd work is the question."   
  
"Of course it's the question," snapped Sirius, "but what are we supposed to do? Just sit back and do absolutely nothing?"   
  
"That wasn't what I was suggesting," snarled Snape. "I was simply stating a fact. If you can not handle it, Black, perhaps you do not need my help after all."   
  
"Backing out already, Snape. I knew it was going to be a challenge to brew, but I didn't even think that you would back out on it. It appears I was wrong."   
  
Snape's eyes narrowed. "I should curse you right now—"   
  
"I'd like to see you try—"   
  
"_Gentlemen!_ We have more pressing matters at the moment." Remus looked between the two men with a stern expression on his face. "Can we place aside an old school grudge for a moment so we can sort this out?"   
  
Sirius and Snape glared at each other furiously for a moment before nodding stiffly. Remus sighed in relief before trying to think of what to say next. He looked up and down the table at the occupants in the room. Another sigh, this one of despair, threatened to escape his lips but he swallowed it down.   
  
"You never did tell us what the curse is," said Lily slowly.   
  
"Perhaps if you heard it yourself it would make more sense," suggested Remus.   
  
He nodded toward Sirius who hesitated before reaching into his pockets and retrieving a crumpled piece of parchment. The parchment looked like it torn from a book in a great hurry. Sirius smoothed the parchment out on his knee before taking a deep breath. Then, with a voice that immediately told them that this was not good news, he read:   
  
_

"Heed this warning with great fear   
For those who desire to be not here   
Switched to another reality oh-so quick   
But the time to end has already begun to tick.   
Although this may seem a gift at first   
Know that things can only get worst   
After a week of fun and play   
All around you will start to decay.   
Start with the caster the second week   
All their senses will begin to leak   
From their sense of touch to their sense of sight   
They will go mad by the next fortnight.   
The third week will be for those directly related   
Either the parents or those they created   
They will meet the same end as the caster   
Every sense will be lead to disaster.   
The forth week will bring those close to them   
Into the same ring also to condemn   
The lunacy will continue to spread   
Until the caster is finally dead.   
The fifth week brings in something new   
The meaning of pain is your first clue   
The torture will begin from the inside out   
Everyone will suffer, have no doubt.   
There is always a way to bypass a curse   
Thus the meaning of this very verse   
A drop of Mooncalf on top of a cocoon,   
A pint of a creature out on the full moon.   
Three leaves of ivy and two stems of rose   
Fifteen hairs off an animal that can detect any foes   
Simmer and set for three days in whole   
Give it an hour before switching it to a bowl.   
An eyelash of the caster and teardrop from its love   
The bones of the wizard who watches from above   
Stir it thrice and it should turn green   
Thus your fate waits to be seen.   
There are only two outcomes of this potion   
And it all depends on the caster's emotion   
Whether to condemn all those to death   
Or to insure for at least 'nother breath."

_


End file.
